In industrial and construction settings, cranes are frequently used to lift and transport heavy loads. However, it is not unusual for this to be a time-consuming process as great care must be taken to properly balance the load before lifting. Furthermore, it is possible, in some instances, that some of the weight in the load may shift during transport causing a load imbalance. Depending on the severity of the imbalance, the load may shift in a way that presents safety issues for nearby workers. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that avoids the aforementioned problems associated with the lifting and transport of heavy loads using a crane.
Embodiments of the invention provide such a device. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.